The geek and cheerleader
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Dan Lannister is an ICT star and Sansa Stark is head Cheerleader. the two get forced together in some situations. SMUT Later


**The geek and the cheerleader**

**Detention**

Dan Lannister was a good student in school in the Vale it was huge in the valley looking at the Eyrie. He was exceptional at ICT, History, and Business but passing other classes. Dan walked from his science class to ICT. On his way Dan passed the playing field where it was cheer practise. Dan noticed Sansa Stark the top cheerleader. Dan had crushed on Sansa for a long time. Sending her many secret valentine cards.

Sansa saw Dan and smiled at him. The two spoke often as they enjoyed history class and the two had known each other since they were 9.

Sansa liked Dan he was kind, funny and above all willing to help her on subjects she was doing bad in. The bell rang shortly after Dan's ICT class and Sansa's cheerleading practise. It was finally lunchtime that meant only a little while till the end of the day.

Dan walked to the canteen for lunch. He saw Sansa with other cheerleader's at a table. Dan found a table with a few people who were friends of his along with his cousion Lancel. 

Dan walked through the halls on his way to English class after lunch. He noticed Joffrey his cousion though the two never spoke. He had a bag teasing Sansa keeping it away from her.

''Leave her alone.'' Dan said walking up to his couison. Sansa looked greatful someone came to help her.

''Nah it's fun.'' Joffrey said sniggering. Dan balled his fist and punched Joffrey square in the nose sending him to the floor. Sansa got her stuff and pecked Dan's cheek. Her brother's Robb and Bran came over.

''He hasn't done anything bad to you has he?'' Robb asked pointing at Dan.

''No infact he helped me.'' Sansa said pointing to a wounded Joffrey.

''Mr. Lannister that is detention for a week.'' Davos the English teacher said to Dan.

''Ms. Stark I suggest you move away from him.'' Davos said to the cheerleader. Sansa blushed but instead followed the two down the corridor to English class.

The class was boring about some plays and poetry. Dan got through it. Sansa's skirt was slightly high and Dan alone had a view of her panties.

''Don't get a boner.'' Dan's brain said to him. Dan snapped a photo under his desk. Davos had to walk out for a minute. Dan hid the phone again. Sansa mouthed a thank you to him. Davos came back and had a sad look.

''Class dismissed except one. Mr. Lannister you can sit and enjoy an essay on why you chose nobility over family. I understand the punch but I have to uphold the rules here.

''Mr. Seaworth please let me stay too after class.'' Sansa begged to talk with Dan.

''Well if you want an essay too I don't mind.'' Davos said to her. Robb walked in to see Sansa behind after class.

''Sansa you coming with Bran and me?'' Robb asked his sister.

''Bran and I.'' Davos corrected Robb. Robb still looked at the two kids. He could tell there was feelings.

''LANNISTER DON'T DO ANYTHING.'' Robb warned Dan. Dan put his hands up defensivly.

''He helped me against Joffrey I like him. I'll be home a bit later.'' Sansa said to Robb.

''Now Mr. Stark if you want to stay aswell you can or you may leave and head home.'' Davos said to Robb. Robb walked out to his car. Bran was already in waiting to go home.

''No Sansa?'' Bran asked his elder brother. Robb shook his head.

''No she is staying behind to talk to someone and is in detention.'' Robb told his brother the two headed back to Winterfell the ancient home of the Starks.

''Hi boys. Is Sansa not with you?'' Catylin asked her sons. Robb and Bran had a look.

''No she had a problem at school. Joffrey took her cheerleading outfit and was keeping it away. Dan Lannister punched him in the face.

''WHAT A BAD BOY! GOD'S SHE BETTER NOT GET PREGNANT!'' Eddard roared at his boys. Catylin shook her head.

''Well thank you again. But why'd you help me? Wanting something out of it?'' Sansa asked Dan. Dan blushed at her.

''I helped you because Joffrey is a scumbag.'' Sansa didn't disagree with his response. Dan and Sansa then noticed Davos walking back.

Dan and Sansa were in school still. The two finished their essays. Dan walked to his car. Sansa followed asking for a drive home.

''Hi mom on way home now.'' Sansa text her mother. Eddard saw the text and was furious.

''This boy helped your daughter from a bully. He is also driving her home.'' I like the sound of him. Sansa walked into the hall of Winterfell. She strolled inside.

''Dan and I are meeting on the weekend for coffee and help with my ICT and Business classes.'' Sansa said to her family.

''YOU KEEP YOUR PANTS ON MAKE SURE HE DOES TOO!'' Eddard roared at his daughter.

''Relax daddy I'm not gonna have sex until my wedding night.'' Sansa said to her dad. He nodded approvingly. What Eddard didn't know was Sansa planned on sex much before her wedding but only having one boyfriend. Arya walked into the room.

''So new boyfriend sis?'' Arya asked smirking. Sansa blushed bright red. Sansa looked at her phone. She sent Dan a message on social media. Dan had seen it.

''So what time Saturday you want to be picked up?'' Dan asked her. Sansa knew her family were out all day.

''Stay at my house my family are out from 10.30 don't be late.'' Sansa text back. Sansa had a plan for the weekend.

''Hey Sansa wanna come round Saturday night?'' Margeary text Sansa too.

''If I can bring someone.'' Sansa said back. Margeary giggled knowing about the story.

''Your new boyfriend from detention? ;) ;)'' Margeary sent back on text. Sansa blushed again.

Dan was in Casterly rock where he was getting scolded by Tywin his father.

''WHAT DID YOU DO?'' Tywin roared out. Tyrion walked in.

''He punched a spoilt twat in the face.'' Tyrion said aiding his younger brother. Tywin wasn't amused.

''Get up to your room.'' Tywin told his youngest son. Dan did just that. He waited for the weekend. It was an awesome afternoon. Dan waited for the next day. Sansa did the same.


End file.
